LoK: The Lost Airbender
by FireRoseFanfiction
Summary: It has been nearly 170 years since the airbender genocide, but what are the chances that only Avatar Aang survived it? The events during his 100 year slumber in the glacier are unknown, but those precious tales of survival are merely forgotten legends in this current time. Until the day a lost airbender comes into the City, and maybe Tenzin's family aren't the last ones after all.
1. An Unexpected Customer

**(A/N) Hi, and welcome back to the madness. Have you ever created something for kicks and giggles, but it ends up being so much more? Yeah, I went there and I brought this treasure as a souvenir. Anyway, I'm amazed by all the views (or I'm easily impressed), and I have all you lovely readers to thank! Hopefully I can add more when I'm available, so sit tight and enjoy the ride. I don't own The Legend of Korra or anyone, except for my dear OCs, unless Nick wants them (please?).**

****Akira stirs the bubbling pots of water tribe style stew with a wave of her careful fingers. The waterbender, or perhaps soupbender, under guidance of her boss, though more like father figure, bends the soup into customer's bowls with impressed murmurs. Although Akira has worked at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery for years, it still amazes its customers at her skill. Narook has even said so himself, telling the girl he had discovered one day sneaking in and stirring his pots and creating new recipes, that she had caused the increase in business. Of course, it could also be that Akira is a member of the Fire Ferrets, but she insists on being treated just the same. As Narook goes to take another order, Akira notices a girl around her age of perhaps seventeen. She looks different compared to all of the customers she's seen, like unsure of how to fit in. Like she's lost in the sea, long, dark honey hair reaching down to her back.  
"Hello." Akira walks over to the girl's table, noticing that the soup hasn't been touched, hot steam curling up into the air. The girl looks up at her, as if distracted by thoughts, her grey eyes seeing Akira and comes back to reality.  
"Oh, um, hello." The girl's voice is like a chime in the breeze, a melody.  
"Is something wrong with the soup?" Akira asks, an easy question with a telltale answer.  
"Ah, no no." She shakes her head as if wondering by not eating she had caused an offense. "I'm just thinking."  
Akira can tell by the look on the girl's face that she's doing more than just thinking. All the customers are fed, and Narook can handle getting their soup, so Akira has time. She sits across from the girl, offering herself.  
"I'm a good secret-keeper, if you want to share." Akira smiles kindly, her deep blue eyes sparkling like the sea. "I mean, you look troubled, and I know talking always helps."  
"Oh, okay, then." The girl lets out a breath, the steam swirling more than it should. Akira glances into the girl's eyes, grey like the foggy clouds that sometimes hang over the city. Grey like the airbending family that lives on Air Temple Island.  
"My name is Akira, what's yours?" Another innocent question. The girl is confused at first, then her face turns a shade of red equivalent to when Akira had kissed Bolin.  
"M-my name..ah..I don't have one." The girl stutters, as if being asked before. "I'm not f-from here, or anywhere so, ah.."  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry." Akira almost mimics the flustered girl. She doesn't ask why, having been in the same situation, but she had had a name at least. "Where are you from?"  
"I don't know, um, exactly." The girl observes her soup with interest, the fleeting steam twirling in a strange dance, her fingers twitching uneasily. "I've been traveling, looking for answers."  
"You've come to the right place, then." They aren't that different after all. Not even Akira knows where she's from. "I'm sure you can find all your answers here."  
"Yes, I hope to. Thanks for your kindness, Akira." The girl picks up the pair of chopsticks that sit on the table.  
"No need to thank me, really." Akira waves her hands, all she had done was talk to the lost girl. "Where are you staying?"  
"Um, nowhere yet." The noodles trapped between the two slender chopsticks slip out, falling back into the dark soup. "There was this place I heard of that, ah, might take me in."  
"If you need help, I'm sure we could have you." Akira reassures the girl and herself, thinking of all the loved ones waiting for her at their temporary, maybe forever, home at Air Temple Island. All of the help they've given them, and given Akira. Bolin joking and playing with Meelo, Jinora and Ikki swooning over Mako, Avatar Korra's attempts at airbending practice with Master Tenzin, Miss Asami and Pema bonding, Naga and Pabu chasing each other around the grounds.  
"Where do you plan on staying?"  
"Air Temple Island."


	2. To Air Temple Island

Akira's shift seems to end faster than usual, the girl keeping her company as she finishes up serving and cleaning for Narook. He even speaks with the girl, treating the stranger like a daughter, a friend of Akira's a friend of his. Akira hugs him goodbye as the two exit the shop, the clear night sky being illuminated by the light of a full moon. The tiny sparks of stars reflect off of the river, captivating the girl's attention.  
"I've never seen the stars like this, and Yue, too." She gazes from the shining water to the lit sky. Akira nods, puzzled by the last part, and holds onto the railing that overlooks the view. The moon calls out to her, and she can feel her bending grow stronger.  
"How long have you been here?" Akira asks her, curious as to why the girl had not seen the sight before.  
"Oh, I arrived today. I'm always being amazed, the City is so beautiful." She smiles happily, just from seeing the stars and moon light on the river. A soft, cooling breeze seems to come from nowhere, giving off a feeling of serenity. Akira imagines how she'll feel about the Island, and Master Tenzin's children. She suspects that the girl is an airbender, but won't go into it, though it's very curious. Another airbender, not even from the Island? So Master Tenzin's family aren't the last ones?  
"Much better than living in the woods, I think." Her soft laugh sounds like a playful tendril of wind, and Akira agrees with a laugh as well. There's silence, a peaceful one as the two look on. The only sound is the light buzz of the city and the occasional satomobile honk in the distance that makes the girl jump slightly higher than she should.  
"Akira!" The sudden male's voice makes Akira turn, a smile on her face as she instantly recognizes the owner.  
"Bolin!" She laughs as they both speed walk into each other and into a hug. Bolin spins her around and they share a quick kiss as he lets Akira go. The girl watches them, waiting to be introduced to the teenage boy.  
"This is someone I met, she's very nice. I was going to take her to Air Temple Island with us." Akira waves over to the girl, who walks up to the couple and bows to Bolin.  
"It is very nice to meet you, Mister Bolin. Akira has told me very much about you." The girl says naturally, reminding Akira of how she used to speak. The girl was very formal. Bolin has a smile on his face, like always.  
"You can call me Bolin, or Bo. I'm just an average, awesome earthbending guy." Bolin isn't used to titles, though Akira remembers when he used to be called 'Master' at Miss Asami's mansion. He grins modestly and holds out his hand to shake hers. Unsure, she takes it and receives an earthbender handshake.  
"You're coming to the Island, then? That'll be great!"  
"Y-yes." She holds her hand gently in her other. "I-I hope so."  
"Bo, we'd better head home before it gets too late." Akira glances around uneasily for fear of the triads that prowled the streets as well as Equalists. Any other time, she didn't worry, but the girl needed to stay safe.  
"Righty-o!" Bolin agrees, and they all begin to head out to the docks. "'Fraid I didn't catch your name, Miss?"  
"Um...I-" Her face matches to when Akira had asked her.  
"She's really tired from traveling here." Akira saves her, pointing out just how exhausted the girl was looking now. She did seem very sleepy and Akira wonders when she had sleep last. Or even in a bed.  
"Yeah, you do look pretty worn down." Bolin looks her over, observing her current state and the stitching of her large cloak. "First time here in Republic City, huh?"

"Ah, yes." The girl looks at her new surroundings as they pass by several closed street vendors and buildings. Even though they aren't open, the tiny, packed stalls still mystify her.

"You should see these streets during the day. They're packed with people." Akira explains to her, the magic of it in her voice. "Oh, and down this one is the dock. You can see the statue of Avatar Aang, too."

"Cool dude, but not as cool as our Korra." Bolin adds. "Y'know, avatar-wise."

"Avatar Aang. He was an airbender, right?" The girl asks quietly, though they both hear it.

"Uh-huh! He was the last one, but now it's his son Airbending Master Tenzin, and his kick-butt kids." Bolin replies surprisingly matter-of-factly. Suddenly, he remembers a story of what had happened earlier that day. "Oh yeah, I've gotta tell you what Meelo and I did today! Pabu helped, too, of course. Let's see, it was a bright and sunny day..."

"The last airbender..."The girl whispers into the wind that picks up slightly. This time, only the air hears her.


	3. A Fated Arrival

**(A/N): So. Much. Ikki. Anyway, happy Amonday! Hopefully it won't be too Toph...well, I thought it was funny. No need to Bumi. I'll stop.**

When the trio finally arrived at Air Temple Island, there were three very excited airbending children waiting for them. True, the air kids always waited at the docks for Akira and Bolin to return, but this time was different. Jinora or Ikki must have flown over the ship, perhaps with little Meelo in tow, and spotted the extra rider. Because right when the teen girl had stepped onto the wooden planks, Ikki began her attack.

"Hi! I'm Ikki and I'm seven, who are you? Are you one of Akira's friends? Are you a bender, too? Do you like sky bison? I like sky bison! What's your favorite color? Oh, oh! And these are my siblings! Do you have siblings? Do you want to live here forever? Will you go penguin sledding with me?" The young airbender girl asks within a matter of seconds, leaving no time for any answers. Her elder sister lets out a sigh as if this is a common occurrence.

"You're pretty, too." Meelo smiles widely, revealing a few missing teeth. The five year-old was already in love with her, just like Miss Asami. Something similar had happened when he met Akira, but Bolin had ended his infatuation. Mostly.

"Aren't you all sweet." Akira loves them dearly, glad they like the girl already. "Does your father know about this?"

"Yep! Right when Jinora and Meelo and I flew over the ship! We went right away to tell Daddy and the others! Do you like flying? Do you like gliders or sky bison better? I like to zoom around on my airbending sphere! It's really fun!" Ikki twirls around and shows off her airbending skills without a care in the world.

"Ikki, why don't you go find them?" Akira bends over to the dancing girl. "She's really tired."

"Oh, oh, okay!" Ikki bobs her head up and down enthusiastically. "Whoosh!"

The girl whispers something like a 'thank you' to Akira when the hyper Ikki leaves.  
"I'm Jinora. Sorry about my sister." The eldest is so much calmer than her little sister, almost complete opposites. She holds out her hand to the new girl. "It's very nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you!" Meelo repeats, identical to his big sister Ikki's energeticness. He also sticks out a tiny hand. "Pretty lady!"

"Ah, you all, too." The girl smiles with a blush and shakes both of their hands. Meelo doesn't let go, but she doesn't mind.

"Hey, little guy, don't you have enough girlfriends?" Bolin teases the small boy and rubs his bald head.

"What's this about girlfriends? Like Mako and Asami? Or Akira and Bolin! It's soooo romantic hehehe!" Ikki's return is filled with her babble. "Or that Korra likes-"

"HEY, you're back." Korra's voice is awkwardly loud as the female Avatar approaches them with nearly the whole Island's population behind her. "And Ikki's already told us plenty about you, or I think she did."

"It's an honor, Miss Avatar Korra." She bows before Korra, Meelo's hand still in hers.

"Please, Korra's fine." Korra smiles at the new girl, being reminded of how Akira used to always call her that. Even Akira does fondly. Master Tenzin steps to her side, still in his traditional robes.  
"You must be wary from your travels, so perhaps we can continue this in the morning?" He gestures over to where the temples reside. "You are more than welcome to spend the night here. Would you ladies be so kind as to take our guest to one of the spare rooms in the Females' Dormitory? I suggest we all go to bed now with a nice cup of tea. And, Meelo, you can let go now."  
"Bye, bye, pretty lady. Until morning." Meelo releases his grip from her hand and gives a deep bow, nearly falling over and earning a small smile from his new lady friend. He then crawls up onto his father's back and hooks his legs around Master Tenzin's neck.  
"You, too." Bolin gives Akira a goodnight kiss on the cheek, and she repeats the gesture with a blush of a girl in love. It had taken long enough to get to this, and Akira treasures every moment. With Master Tenzin in the lead, the males follow him to their Dormitory, then split as they reach Master Tenzin's home.  
"Oh, oh! I'll show you your room! It's really nice and pretty! Do you-" Ikki jumps up and down, continuing to rant about random things, mostly about the room and Air Temple Island.  
"So, where are you from, then?" Avatar Korra speaks over Ikki, just as curious as everyone it seems.  
"I don't know." Her voice sounds like a broken record, an empty husk of sadness. "I don't know."  
"I'm sorry." Avatar Korra looks away, but she has seen the girl's grey eyes. She won't ask anymore questions, though it'll drive her crazy.  
"-and then Daddy let me feed Oogi apples! Oh, miss, can I do your hair? Please, please, please?" Ikki suddenly spins around to face her victim. "It's really long and pretty! Do you like it long? Can I put it in buns like mine? Do you like my hair? Oh, it could be like a sleepover! Korra, can we borrow Asami's makeup? This'll be so much fun, hehehe!"  
"Ah, yes." The girl's eyes widen, unsure of the sudden questions, as if no one has ever asked her these before. "I mean, um, what is a 'sleepover'? If it's okay with everyone-"  
"Ikki, you can't ask me if you want to borrow Asami's things." Avatar Korra lets out a sigh, identical to Jinora's.  
"Okay! Then I'll go ask her for them and about Mako and you-"  
"AND here's the Females' Dormitory!"


	4. A Place to Call Home

**(A/N): Sorry for the neglect! I'll try to update more often, and with longer chapters. **

_"_Ikki, leave Asami alone. She's sleeping, and let's keep it that way." The sentences seem sincere, but Avatar Korra's voice has an edge, the bottom line being: Wake up Asami, and it'll be the last thing you do, kid.  
"Anyway, this can be your room, Miss." Jinora opens the sliding door to reveal a spare room. It's simple, but the airbending designs make it feel homely. A soft bed looks very welcoming to her, and there's an empty dresser that lies by the closed window. The girl shifts uneasily in the only pair of clothes that she owns. Maybe she could borrow an air acolyte uniform.  
"It's beautiful. Thank you." She breaths, loving the room, her room. "I've never had one before."  
"You've never had a room? Where did you sleep? Did you live in a jungle? Did you share a den with a bearapine? Ooh, ooh! Did you sleep in a tree? Do you have a magic treehouse?" Ikki's imagination runs as fast as her mouth, not seeing the point. She doesn't know what it means, but everyone else does.  
"Well, I'm glad you're here, then." Avatar Korra smiles warmly, then yawns. "Speaking of sleep, I'm beat. Night."  
"Me too." Akira stifles a yawn. "For both. Don't stay up too much later, okay?"  
"We won't." Jinora promises as the two older girls leave for their own rooms, only the girl, Ikki, and herself left.  
"I'll be right back!" Ikki grins mischievously, gone in a flash with her quick airbending skills. Jinora goes after her daring little sister, making sure she stays out of trouble. The girl, now all alone, sits on her new bed. She's never felt anything so soft, even though the mattress is so thin. Shutting her calm, tired grey eyes, she lets out a meditative breath. The familiar voices of the spirits course through her, guiding her, keeping her company. One of them solidifies into the form of an adult male in an airbending uniform similar to Tenzin's. His blue tattoos wind around his body, and a short beard resides on his chin. _Avatar Aang._


End file.
